The New Who in Whoville
by LyllithWho
Summary: Summery inside, i hate having to fit a summery in this TINY space. It's about Jojo and my character, Twyla. JojoxTwyla. I LOVE YOU, JOJO! Rated T so i can have some fun!
1. Chapter 1

Twyla Whodad is the new girl at Whoville High. She's a unique young Who and isn't afraid to get in trouble. Being a Goth she is naturally dark and mysterious, but she is also the most outgoing, colorful Who you will ever meet. Her interests include art, poetry and music; she just graduated Whoville's Academy of Art and Literature at age sixteen. Now she is going back to High school to learn as much as she can before attending Whotmouth Collage of the Arts. Twyla is also a certified genius, she hates to make that fact known, but her brain is all her parents wish to talk about… She tries to keep her IQ on the down low for as long as possible…

When she meets the famous, quiet Jojo McDodd, her world is turned upside down when she gets to know this small Who. After being set up as lab-partners for a big school project, they become friends and they keep coming closer and closer and closer.

But the way Jojo feels towards her is all brand new to him, so he is forced to go to his father, Ned McDodd, the Mayor of Whoville.

Same goes for Twyla, but she's too afraid to go to her high-society parents, so she goes to her new cook, Sally. But what Twyla doesn't know is that her favorite baker is also Jojo's mother, and the wife of the Mayor of Whoville.

Following his father's advice, Jojo decides to invite Twyla to dinner to introduce her to his family. When his sisters see that he's brought home a real girl, they decide to make an attempt to help.

Twyla also tries to use Sally's advice, and when she sees that the Who that she entrusted (and when Sally sees that she's been giving advice to the girl of her son's dreams) is Jojo's mother, she freaks out for a moment. But that's not all…

Twyla didn't realize that Jojo had so many lovely siblings, which makes her slightly sad. Being an only child and the topic of all your parents conversations can, and will be rough. With every mistake she's ever made on her back (thanks to her parents that won't get over it) can Jojo McDodd, future Mayor of Whoville, help her out?

**Yay or Nay? Should I write this one? I just recently saw the new Horton Hears A Who movie and I fell in LOVELOVELOVE with Jojo. It's you call, but even if you don't like, I'll probably still write it. **

**Peace, Love, Vampires, and Who's! -Lyllith**


	2. A Who Named Twyla

**Disclaimer: I don't own Horton Hears a Who, Dr. Seuss does! HE ROX! I do own Twyla, though. She's mine! So, here you go… I FUCKING LOVE YOU JOJO!!!! **

_Why do I have to be here, _thought the young Who in the back row. _Why? _Jojo McDodd slouched in his back row seat, sighing as he watched the large clock on the front wall of classroom tick slowly. The bell for Homeroom hadn't rung yet; he was alone in the Whostory room, enjoying the silence while it lasted. Soon, the room would flood with Who's of every shape and size, and the sweet sounds of silence would disappear.

Tick, tock, tick, tock, and tick again.

He glanced out the large round window that sat widely on the blue wall next to him; it was a cloudy day and rain was falling softly. No sounds came from outside, every Who was hard at work or sitting at home. It was so quiet—

Tap, tap, tap-tap, tap…

_Hmm? _Jojo looked over to the opened door at the front of the room. Footsteps could be heard walking down the long hallways of Whoville High. This confused him, no tenth grader at this high would ever come in early. Well, except for Jojo, that is.

Tap, tap, tap-tap, tap…

_What a weird footstep, _though Jojo as he returned his gaze to the clouds outside. The footsteps grew louder as they came closer, but they stopped when they came to the door of Whostory. Jojo could hear a soft muttering form the hallway before the door opened and a small Who he had never seen before stepped in. Or, should I say, danced in. She twirled and swayed to music that could almost be hears through her graceful steps.

Once Jojo looked at the dancing Who, he couldn't look away.

Her face was pale and heart shaped, but the black-painted smile she wore turned her cheeks a soft pink shade. Her long, wild hair was pulled into a messy tail on the top of her head. It didn't stick up like most Who girl's did, and though it did give the small girl more height, it fell like a waterfall behind her. The color of said hair was white as snow, with a black under layer, a few black strands fell in front of her darkly shadowed eyes. Her eyes were closed, and her lashed were short and think, her eye brows were long and thin.

Jojo just couldn't look away…

She wore a black fur dress with lime green flames at the bottom; which stuck out like a tutu, the under part of the frills was black, the top the color of the flames. It was a tank-top dress, but she had long sleeves the same shade of green. And instead of the custom collar most who women wear, she had a spike necklace, that matched the belt she wore. On her feet was a pair of huge combat boots that's laces didn't match.

She held sever big books to her chest as she danced silently. The one Jojo could see read: **WHOSTER'S DICTIONARY OF ART.**

_Wow… _was all that floated through his now clouded mind.

_**RIIIIIIIIIIIING!!!**_

The girl opened her eyes and met Jojo's, catching him staring at her. Though this embarrassed him, Jojo couldn't look away, he could only stare; wide eyed and jaw dropped. Her eyes were a purple shade, but as dark as his brown ones. After she realized she hadn't been alone, she blushed before composing herself and smiled at the young Who. He tried to smile back, but all he could conjure was a strange crooked grin the made her giggle softly. The sound was like bells in Jojo's head…

All at once Who's began to poor into the room, and though the noise was deafening, all Jojo heard was the girl's laughter ringing in his head. Once all but the white-haired girl had taken their seats, Ms. Kyzer walked in and began to take roll.

"Allison?"

The pink covered prep in the front row raised her hand, causing the hundred bangles she wore to shake with a clinking noise, "Present!" She flipped her hair around, and every boy( but Jojo) stared at her. She was wearing her usual outfit; a skin tight pink fur dress and high heeled pink shoes with a fluffy right around her ankles. She had a fur collar but the was a V below it, showing some cleavage.

"Taylor?"

"Here I am!" Yelled Alison's clone/minion. She wore a copy of Alison's dress, only blue.

"Drew?"

"Here,"

"Carter?"

"Here,"

_Blah, blah, blah… _Jojo rested his head in his hands as he tried to concentrate on not staring at the new girl. He blocked out the teacher for a moment and waited for his name to be called…

"Jojo?"

"Here," He said just loud enough for the teacher to hear, but he noticed that the Who up front glanced at him when he said his name. He smiled at her this time and she smiled back, showing her perly-whites. Alison noticed this and glared at the girl, and then turned to Jojo and winked.

"Kevin?"

"What?"

"Yonda?"

"Here, doll."

"Okay then," Ms. Kyzer wrote a few more thing down before turning to the class. "Good morning. Now class, today we have a new student joining us." She waved her hand at the Goth up front. "Who's, this is Twyla Whodad. She just transferred here from Whoville's Academy of Art and Literature. She'll be joining us for the rest of year."

_Twyla… _thought Jojo.

"Hi," Twyla said to the class in a sing-song voice that made all the boys swoon.

Alison didn't like that, "Great, an art freak!" She muttered under breath, but loud enough for Jojo to hear in the back. All the 'In Crowd' laughed at her joke.

"Miss Grew!" Ms. Kyzer spoke to Alison angrily.

"Actually," Twyla began, looking Alison in the eye from her place in front of the class. "We prefer the term 'Imaginatively Strong,' thank you." She smirked.

Jojo couldn't stiffen that snicker that escaped his lips, Twyla smiled wider. Alison just glared and her posy was speechless.

"Well, um," Ms. Kyzer was trying not to laugh herself. "Twyla, your seat is right back there, next to Mr. McDodd." She pointed at Jojo.

"'Kay," She held her books tight as she made her way in-between desks. About half way, Taylor tripped her and the Goth fell on her face; her books flying down the row. Twyla hit the tiled floor with a muffled 'Ow,' and a soft thud.

Jojo rose from his seat to help her up. He did it without thinking, he held his small hand out to her and she grabbed it firmly. He pulled her to her feet, she was just as small as him.

_That's a first… _Both Who's thought.

Jojo bent over and picked up the two books in front of him. Twyla still held the dictionary she had, but the other books were _**Professor Jowho's Composers' Guide**_and _**Poetry by Claire Whone. **_

_A poet and a composer, nice… _Jojo handed the large books to the girl in front of him.

"Thanks," She said to his as they both took their seats.

"Anytime," _Wait, did I really just say that? Way to be cheesy, McDodd! _Jojo kicked himself internally. He's never felt so awkward around a girl before, why now?

"Well, class today—"

The rest of homeroom was a blur. Jojo and Twyla both had blocked out the teacher, both of them stared out the large window, watching the rain fall.

_**RIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIING!!!!**_

All the Who's stood and left the class room, excluding Twyla and Alison. As Twyla collected her things, Alison waited for Ms. Kyzer to leave the room before slamming her dainty fist on Twyla's desk.

"Listen up, bitch," The pink one began, "Back talk me again, and you'll wish you'd never showed up here. Got it?"

"Well," Twyla said, not a trace of fear in her independent voice. "Yes and no. You see, you have it backwards, if you insult me again, _you'll _wish _I'd _never shown up here." She turned her back on the prep and walked out of the room, leaving Alison speechless.

On her way out she happened to bump into Jojo, who had been listening to the two Who's small fight.

"Oh, s-sorry!" Jojo stuttered as he steadied himself. Twyla raised an eyebrow at him and he smiled awkwardly.

"Jojo, huh?" She asked him as they began to walk down the hallway to… actually, Jojo didn't know where she was headed, but he was headed to science.

"Yup," He said, placing his hands in his pockets. "So, where are you headed?" He chuckled nervously.

"Oh, I'm off to find a reason to go on in this cruel, abysmal and bleak world!" She spoke dramatically, waving her arms in front of her.

"Um," Jojo began, confused.

"Kidding! Just kidding, I'm going to Science in room 107," She laughed at Jojo's confused face.

"Oh, me too," He shrugged as the two of them walked down the halls.

"Sweet, then I can cheat offa' your tests!" She clapped her hands loudly, causing Who's to look at them. Twyla just stuck her tongue out like a little girl and kept on walking.

"Sure, but you'd half to pay me, you know." Jojo laughed as they entered the green lab. This was Jojo's only class without Alison and Taylor. It was also his favorite for that reason. But at the same time…

"IT'S JOJO!!!" Screamed the swarm of girls that were in the 'Jojo is God' club. Ever since Horton and all that, Jojo has been the dream Who of almost ALL the girls in Whoville… Even some of the guys'…

Jojo sighed as he prepared for the blow of all the girls tackling him, when they did; Twyla gave out a small yelp when they hit him. But she soon broke into laughter when she saw Jojo's arm twitching from underneath the girls.

"Girls! GIRLS!" Yelled the professor, trying to get the fan Who's to stop. "Please, take your seats. NOW!"

The girls hopped off of Jojo one by one muttering while they went.

"Thank you," Said the professor, calmer now. Though everyone was used to this routine, it was getting old.

Twyla held her hand to the Who on the floor and helped Jojo to his feet. His hair was now sticking in every direction, his outfit static-y. When he stood, he blushed slightly, embarrassed.

"Thanks," He said to the Goth, smiling at her grin. She snickered at his appearance, making him blush farther.

"Anytime," She repeated his earlier words.

Jojo shook his head around, trying to get his hair back in place.

"Ah, Miss Whodad," Professor greeted Twyla a shook her free hand, the other still in Jojo's. When the young Who's noticed this, they broke apart quickly. "Welcome. Well, seeing as you are—um—friends with Mr. McDodd here. You two can be partners for the project coming up!" Professor returned to her desk, staring down the Who's who tackled Jojo.

"Okay, partner," Twyla said to him, "Where do we sit?" She pointed to the two rows of lab tables in front of them.

"Back row," Jojo began to walk to said row and sat in his seat. Twyla sat in the used-to-be unoccupied seat beside him. Jojo smiled to himself; never had anyone (who's not a fan of him.) sat down beside him willingly. Normally, Who girls would avoid him because of his silence; but after the Almost End of Whoville… girls love him.

"Well class," Professor began, "Today I'm going to assign partners for the upcoming project you will be required to do. Okay well, Emma and Jackson, Meg and Kellan, Janie and Rob, Jojo and Twyla—"

Jojo didn't listen until the professor began to explain the project of which he spoke of.

"Well, each group will be required to make an, oh how should I put it? An invention of their own creation, and an essay about what it is and what it does." Professor wrote this down on the chalk board. "Any questions?"

Twyla raised her thin hand; and for some reason, Jojo could stop staring at said hand, even after she placed it back under her chin.

"Ms. Whodad?" Professor called her.

"Can this be anything? Anything at all?" She sounded honestly curious, Jojo noted.

"Anything at all, Ms. Whodad." Professor continued to write the rules on the board. When he was finished, he turned back to the class. "Anymore questions?"

One of the Who girls up front raised her purple hand.

"Ms. Dono?"

"Why does _she—" _Pointing at Twyla, "—Get to be with Jojo?!" She whined to the professor.

"Well," He cleared his throat, not having a good reason. "She's new and Jojo is at the top of the class… Because I said so, got it" He eyed the Who down.

"Fine," She grumbled a few more things under her breath.

"Now class, today we will be…" The period passed by in a blur. Jojo didn't pay attention to anything, but he noticed that Twyla was taking notes the whole time. When the bell rang, Jojo and Twyla parted ways. He planned on seeing her at lunch, but he couldn't fine and spent his lunch hour in the bathroom; attempting to avoid all fan-Who's.

He didn't see Twyla for the rest of the day, but as he was skateboarding home, he saw her. She was roller-bladeing towards the high-society homes of Whoville.

_High class parents, I guess… _He thought as he continued on his way home. When her opened the door, it was quiet.

_That's not normal…_ He thought as he stepped into the kitchen, where he found his father cooking.

_That's REALLY not normal…_

"Hey Jojo!" Ned McDodd greeted his son, "How was school?"

"Why are you cooking?" Jojo answered his father's question with one of his own.

"Your mother got a new job today and I'm cooking her a special dinner," Something in the oven exploded, causing the two Who's to jump. "As you can see, it's not going very well." He chuckled.

"But you didn't answer my question, how was school, son?" Ned placed a gloved hand on his son's shoulder; he was wearing burnt oven mitts.

"Um," Jojo didn't know if he really wanted to talk to his father about this…

_Wait! There's no 'this' to talk about, McDodd! _Jojo yelled at himself, he had just met this girl, he shouldn't be thinking about talking to his dad about it!

Yet…

"Um, son?" His dad raised his eyebrows at him, smiling.

"I made a new friend," Jojo said with caution, not wanting to start a conversation with his father. Jojo grimaced at his father's huge smile.

"Well, Jojo! That's great, son!" His father's smile practically glowed with happiness. "And what might the name of this Who be?" Ned spoke, wiggling his eyebrows.

"Um, Twyla," Jojo said quietly, blushing slightly as his father's face shone with surprise and joy.

"Well now!" The Mayor clapped his gloved hands together. "A _girl _friend! And such a pretty name!" His father shook his head approvingly.

"Wait, dad," Jojo held his long arms up, hands in front of him. "She's just a friend, I just met her today. She's new, and she's only in two of my classes..." Jojo stopped, did he really want his dad to know about the lab thing?

His father nodded for him to continue.

"She's my lab partner for the Whovention competition, so at some point she'll have to come over so we c—"

"How 'bout tomorrow, son?" His father asked enthusiastically.

"Um—" Jojo spoke quietly.

"It's settled! Tomorrow afternoon, that way Sally and I can meet the young Who!"

"But dad! I barely know her! What if she thinks I'm—" He stopped.

"Ah, Jojo," Ned placed both his gloved hands on his son's shoulders, "Welcome to fun-filled world of women. Just invite her to dinner or something, how 'bout this! Have her come over tomorrow to work on the project and she can stay for dinner. Yes?"

"Um, I'll ask," Jojo sounded like he was asking a question.

"Good! It's settled!" Ned stood back up and opened the over, smoke flying out all over the kitchen. Jojo ran over to open a window. The black cloud floated away.

"H-hello? Mr. Mayor, you there?" A voice came from the pipe the McDodd's had built through their walls.

"Horton!" Jojo yelled into the receiver.

"Hey, Horton!" Ned stood next to his son, happy to hear from his dear friend.

"Jojo, Ned! Hey guys, how are you?" The elephant's voice floated through the horn-shaped pipe connected to it.

"We're good, very good. What about you? How's Nool these days?" Ned asked his friend.

"Okay, Kangaroo and Vlad are settling some conflicts. But other than their yells everyone is fine." Horton laughed. "So, Jojo. How's school been for you?"

"Okay, I guess." The young Who replied.

"Okay?" Ned began, "Jojo met a _girl _today!" He laughed.

"DAD?!" Jojo grimaced at his father.

"Whoa now, dude! A _girl? _Our Jojo is growing up!" Horton fake whimpered before laughing. Ned laughed with him.

"Ah, come on guys!" Jojo begged of them, but soon joined in the laughter.

"So, is she pretty?" Horton asked dramatically.

"Yeah, son," Ned began, "What does this young lady look like? Let's hear it!" Ned pulled up two chairs for him and his son.

"Well," Jojo didn't know where to begin, "She's really unique, like no Who I've ever seen before! And, get this, she's not taller than me! Man, she might even be shorter!" He laughed.

"Is that possible?" Ned ruffled Jojo's already untidy hair.

"Stop it," Jojo laughed.

"So, what's he personality like? Prep? Nerd?" Jojo could hear the smile in Horton's voice.

"None, she's more of a…" Jojo didn't know what to say, "Well, she dresses Goth, but her person is so open and bright. She's just… Wow." Jojo fell back on his chair, sighing.

"AWE! Jojo's in _love_!" Horton sounded breathless, to add the affect of his teasing.

"Now, now!" Ned pretended to sound serious, he wasn't doing very good. That caused Jojo and Horton to laugh. "None of that! Jojo's only sixteen, he can even own a Whomoblie yet!" Ned's face made Jojo laugh harder.

"So, are you gonna see her soon?" Horton asked smugly.

"I hope so," Jojo said. "Well, I have homework, see ya around, Horton!" Jojo left the kitchen and headed off to his room.

Only he didn't go to his room, he headed to the old observatory: His favorite place to hide out. And now, it was the best place where he could be alone, so he could think about the one thing on his mind now…

A Who Named Twyla.

**Sigh… I love writing Fanfics!!! IT'S SO MUCH FUN! HAHA! Well, there's chapter one! Chapter two as soon as I get around to it! School sucks these days, ya know? JOJO!!!!!!!!!! AAAAAAHHHHHHH!**


	3. I Don't Think She Fell

**HAHA! Thank you to all the AWESOME Who's who reviewed my story! YOU GUYS ROCK! Well ,you know what they say… We have all that we need; we need all that we've got. We like it in Whoville, we like it a lot! BOO-YAH! On with the tale!**

_He was so cute… _Twyla Whodad skated her way home, to the high society section of Whoville. Her father, the Chairman, would still be at work when she arrived. Her mother might be home, but she highly doubted it. But she didn't care about that, all she was thinking about was that boy she met today.

_Jojo… _She sighed as she skated along. She wasn't wearing skates, oh no. Twyla was an inventor; she added several little devices to her Whobat boots. Including a large, silver wheel that came out of the bottom of each boot, pencils that would pop out, her Whophone, some make-up (just in case, ya know?) and her diary: A dark blue and black stripped journal with pages filled with her thoughts, she had fifteen volumes. One for each year she's been alive.

As she neared the opening to her neighborhood, she heard something pass behind her, when she turned, all she saw was Jojo on his skateboard, riding off down the road.

Sigh…

_Hold on a moment there, sweetie… _She thought as she neared her front porch. _You don't even know this Who, he could be a hooker for all you know! _She clicked her heels and the wheels on her shoes retracted back into the compartment.

She jumped up to reach the golden doorknob, she grabbed it and pulled it open. Her home smelled of perfumes and office paper. Courtesy of her parents and their life styles… Sigh again.

"Ms. Whodad?" A kind voice called from the kitchen. The Goth didn't recognize the voice, but walked towards the woman's voice anyway. She wasn't scared, and hell, if she was lucky, the woman would kill her and she could be out of this terrible life…

_Way to be emo, Twyla… _She chuckled to herself, _I'm so weird._

"Hello?" Twyla stepped into the huge white kitchen. A young woman stood by the sink, she had orange hair pulled up in a high pony-tail. Her face was kind, a sweet, and defiantly not old. Not at all! She wore a orange dress with two or three yellow stripes on the front, and a white apron over it. She smiled at the Goth.

"Hello, Ms. Whodad. I'm Sally, and I'm your new cook. Your parents also told me to tell you that they won't be home for dinner. Um, they won't be home until tomorrow, actually. Your mother told me to tell you she loves you and that there are four Who credit cards on your bed, just in case." She did a small curtsy for me.

"Oh, Bra, listen," The Goth walked up to the women and shook her hand. "I'm Twyla, not Ms. Whodad. And no bows, not formalities, nothin'; unless my parents are around. I hate all that grinch!" She laughed and the new cook laughed with her.

"Okay than, Twyla," Sally chuckled. "Would you like a snack of something? A smoothie, maybe? I'm here to work for you!" She stepped up to the huge fridge and pulled out a basket of Who-berries and Who-cream. "What flavor?"

"Wow," Twyla laughed, jumping up to sit on the counter. She had to jump quite high… "So, are you like, my personal chief or somethin'?"

"Yes, and also, I'm sort of a nanny. Your mother wants me to watch you when she's gone. I'm not supposed to tell you that but, you know. I hate lying to people." She chuckled softly as she pulled out the blender.

"Argh, my mom is such a creeper! Do I look like I need a nanny?" Twyla waved her hands in front of her oddly dressed form.

"Um, you don't want me to answer that…" Sally said sarcastically before laughing.

"Oh, ha-ha, Sal." The young Who rolled her dark shadowed eyes, but she could barely be heard over the blender.

"So," Sally said happily as she poured the purple drink into a tall glass. "How was school?" As she handed the glass to the Goth, she said, "You don't have to talk to me if you don't want to, you know."

"Huh," Twyla took a sip of the smoothie. "Well, I have to talk to someone! This is delicious, by the way." She took another sip. "Plus, if I don't talk to you, than we can't be friends; and I need more friends. I only have one…" The Goth didn't care though, but it was true, she did only have one friend.

His name was Kevin (yeah, I had to give him a name… Kevin!) He was a complete rebel. He had a blue, spiked Mohawk and always wore skinny jeans. (Remember him now??? I quote: YEAH!!!) He was her only friend, even though he was way older than her, he still understood her. He knew how hard it was to be a rebel in a goodie-goodie world.

"Really?" Sally was shocked. "Well, than that settles it! I'll have to be your friend." She laughed. "So, about school?"

"I met a really sweet guy today." Twyla sighed dramatically. Yeah, she was a Goth, but that didn't mean she couldn't have a little crush…

"Oh, really? On your first day, wow… You're on a roll girl." Sally high-fived the Goth. "So, what's his name? Is he cute?"

"Yes, he's really cute. Not like playboy cute, not gay, but just… nice." She took a gulp out of her smoothie. "Oh, brain freeze!" She laughed.

"His name! Oh, come on, sweetie! Trust me, I'll know everything about him if you give me his name! It's my husband's job to know every Who in Whoville!"

"His name is Jojo," She said quietly, embarrassed. "You have to swear not to tell my parents that I met a boy, got it!?" She stared at the cook.

Sally stared at the Goth for a few moments before laughing. _Oh dear, Jojo… Somebody likes you! _She thought. But when she stopped laughing, she placed her hand on her forehead and did the Whoville salute.

"I swear!" She brought her hand down to shake the young Who's.

"Good," Twyla smiled, "So what so you know about him?" She was anxious.

"Well," _You don't have to tell her about him being your son, Sal… _"You remember the last year, during the Whosentanial?" The Goth nodded. "Well, when we were headed for disaster, Jojo saved the day, really—"

"So that's why the girls tackled him at school…?" Twyla looked into space.

"Girls tackled him at school?" Sally was shocked, "Never mind. He had never spoken before then, not to anyone. No one knew why, but he was just very silent."

"He didn't talk that much, but when he did, it was very quiet."

"He talked to you?" Sally sounded very surprised. Her son didn't talk to other people outside of home. Or, at least, she had never seen him talk to anyone else.

"Yeah… Is that okay?" Twyla was confused.

"Oh, yeah! That's fine, just shocked me a bit. He never talks to anyone…" Sally placed a finger under her chin.

"Okay." Twyla hopped off the high counter. "I'm gonna go ride around, 'Kay?" She kicked her boot together and the wheels popped, making Sally jump and laugh.

"Did you make those?" She pointed at the Goth's boots.

"Yep," She replied, popping the P. "See ya, later, Sal." She left the kitchen and headed out the door into the rain.

Twyla loved it when I rained this hard; it only made skating more fun! But she could only sneak out in weather like this, though. Her parents despised the rain. She started down the twisted and wet road. There was at least two inches of rain on the ground, causing two tall waves to spit beside her as the Who raced down the street. She sped down the road towards City Hall. She wanted to sabotage her dad. Yes, she knew it was wrong but she wanted revenge.

_Why she wanted revenge, I'd say if I could. But inside that office the Chairman was up to no good._

Meanwhile, back at the McDodd residence…

"Holly! Give me my hair brush!" Yelled one of the 96 girls.

"Not until you give back mine!" Another yelled back.

"Tooph!"

"I got a Whophone! I got a Whophone!"

"I still don't get why Jojo always gets more time with Daddy!"

"I know! It's like, so not fair!"

"Do you think Jed will go out with me?"

"Totally! He is so into you!"

"So, Ned. How is the family?" Horton had to speak up so his friend could hear him.

"Oh, their fine. I think… Sally just got a new job to today, but she won't tell me what it is." The Mayor set his head in his hands. "I really don't know why she won't tell me, I don't see how any job would be that bad." He sighed.

"Are you worried at all?"

"Not in that way, no. But it just leaves me confused. Ya know?" Ned asked his friend.

"Yeah," Horton chuckled. "So, what do ya think about this girl Jojo talked about?" The elephant chuckled.

"I'm really drawing up a blank! I'm supposed to know every Who in Whoville! But I don't remember ever knowing about a young Who named Twyla. I wonder what her last name is...Hmm…"

"Well, I wouldn't worry about it. Jojo's a smart kid, he won't get into any trouble with some girl!" Horton chuckled. "Well, I gotta go! It's getting' late and I did a lot of swimming today! Talk to you later, Ned!"

"Bye, Horton!"

"Bye, Mayor!"

And then the elephant was gone. Ned sighed.

"I sure wish we could actually meet…" He whispered as he headed back to stove to see if her could try this food thing again.

Meanwhile, at the old observatory…

Jojo had most of his gadgets going but not all of them. He figured that most of Whoville will be just getting home, and he didn't want to start an uproar. Sever bells and drums were beating softly, creating a sweet melody the floated through the huge building. Jojo sat at in a grey hammock that hung from the top of the ceiling, I swayed back and forth slowly to the beat of the bells' song. Jojo held a book in his hands, _**Leven Thumps and the Gateway to Who, **_(Leven Thumps and the Gateway to Foo, read it! It's an AWESOME BOOK!) he was nearly finished but he couldn't help wonder about the two main characters.

"Why doesn't he just tell her that he likes her?!" He whispered to himself. "Well, yeah, they just met, but it's so…argh…" He placed his book mark in the pages and shut the book loudly. "God, Jojo get a grip! You're losing it! You just met this Twyla girl, you can't be—" He stopped.

"Son of a Grinch…" He muttered under his breath, this couldn't be happening! Never once had he fallen for a Who, no one appealed to him like that. No one even understood what he was going through.

_I wonder if Twyla will… _

Nobody ever cared about that, all the girls ever cared about was his voice and, apparently, his ass. He was just Jojo, and they were just fan-who-girls, that's was it. Never anything more… that's how things were.

He sighed. This was so frustrating for him! What was he supposed to do? If she was gonna come home tomorrow—

_Oh, shiznit… _Jojo thought to himself. "This can't be happening! I don't want anything to change!" He threw his thin arms up in front of him. But then he thought about it, and maybe, just maybe… he really did want things to change. Maybe being close to someone would be nice, maybe having a friend, or more, like that would be really nice. Maybe it wouldn't be so bad.

"But I just met you!" Jojo whispered fiercely under his breath, "But I think I love you."

At Town Hall…

"Well, Mr. Chairman," One of the council members spoke to the tall green Who in front of him. "The orders you wanted are all ready. May I ask why you wanted the rules of impeachment?" The blue Who looked at the Chairman.

"Well," The Who stared at his companion. "It's just a small… project. An experiment if you will." The Chairman grinned evilly. "This will be all I need." He began to leave.

"Mr. Chairman," Mrs. Hostle called to her boss. Mrs. Hostle was the Chairman's assistant, and Mrs. Yelp's worst enemy. "There's a visitor in your office for you, she says it's urgent." She left.

"Oh, well, all right then," He headed for his office, right below the Mayor's. When he opened the door, he could tell there was someone in his chair, but it was facing the wall. "Who are you, Who. What do you want?"

"What the Who are you up to now, daddy?" Spoke the Goth who was still facing the wall. She sighed sarcastically.

The Chairman knew who the Who was instantly, he didn't have to guess.

"Twyla Mariwho (Marry-Who) Whodad!" Her father yelled angrily. "What the hell are you doing here? Didn't the new Nanny stop you?" He crossed his thin green arms and glared at the chair.

Twyla sighed before turning the chair around to face the Chairman before her, she glared back at him. Her form was so small in his large chair; she was sitting with one leg hanging over the edge and she hugged the other to her chest, she was soaked to the bone. Her hair stuck to her fore head, and the dark shadow of her eyes streamed down her cheeks; as if she had been crying. But the evil smirk she wore showed no signs of sad emotion.

"I came to see you. No, I snuck out. And you didn't answer my question, daddy dear. What are you up to now?" She eyed him suspiciously, and shook her head fast, flicking water everywhere; including on the large painting of her father that her had on the wall.

"You are so much trouble, young lady!" He yelled at her, but she showed no emotion besides her smirk. "Sneaking out! Tricking the new Nanny! Did you cut school, too? Good God, Twyla!" He placed his hand on his forehead in frustration. "I bet you got kicked out on your first day! Damn it, Twyla! How could you do this to our family's name? You are supo—"

"_Supposed to be a genius! But you are nothing but a disgrace to everyone of the Whodad line! How do you live with your Whodamned self?!" _She mocked his voice so perfectly, she'd heard this before. She said the lines sarcastically, as she held her hand out to check out her black painted fur-tips. She also had a bright red lollypop in her hand; it had no bite marks in it.

The Chairman yelled again, "Don't you throw that filth sarcasm at me! Why do you feel the need to do that? Why do you treat your mother and I like Whodamned shiznit?!"

"Why do you feel the need to do nothing but criticize me about everything I do wrong? Why can't both of you Grinch's just leave me alone? And what the hell are you up to?!" She said it all calmly but she screamed the last part. Causing her father to walk up to her and grab her wrist.

"Listen here, darling," He whispered fiercely. "Back talk me again, and you'll wish you hadn't. Ask me what I'm up to again, and you'll never know anything else. Got it?" He was right in her face, her breath burning her dark eyes.

She wasn't afraid of him, though.

"Like I care, Daddy." She tried to pull away, but he held on harder than he had all the thousands of times before this, that scared her slightly.

"Well, you fucking should, my darling." He pulled her forcefully out of the chair so she was standing shortly in front of him. "Things are going to change soon, and you best be ready." He was still whispering, but he let out a small yell of anger before slapping the Goth across the face.

She let out the smallest cry of pain before falling to the floor, the Chairman let go of her hand so she could fall. She hit the ground with a small thud, she was so small. Her put her hand to her face and felt the warm spot of blood on her right cheek, the red goo soaking into the fur of her hand. She gasped silently. Yes, her father had thrown her around meanly, yeah, sure. But never, NEVER EVER, had he hit her like this.

"Be ready, girl." He whispered before grabbing her by the shoulders and pulling her up forcefully, causing her to whimper again. Then the death glare he wore disappeared. "Oh, my sweet! What on Earth happened to your perfect face? Did you fall while ridding over here? Darling, dear I told you those things were dangerous! Well, we'll just have to patch that up tonight when your mother gets home!" He pulled her into his arms and carried her like a baby, she was to shocked to care what he did.

_Oh God, help me…_

Back at the McDodd residence…

"DAD!" Jojo ran into his house at full speed, he didn't know why he wanted to suddenly talk to his father. Maybe it was because he just realized that he was in love after just one day, he just wanted to do something with his dad, just hang out.

And he's never wanted to just hang out with his dad before.

"Jojo, son," Ned sounded worried, why was his son yelling so loud? "What is it?"

Ned was in the master bedroom lying on his bed reading a book. He had finished the cooking, kind of, and decided to relax a bit before Sally came home.

Jojo ran into the room, shutting the door behind him before jump on to the edge of his parents' bed.

"Son, what's wrong?" Ned put his book aside and put his hands on his son's small shoulders.

"DadIthinkI'minlovewithagirlijustmettodayandidont'knowwhattodo!!!!!" Jojo yelled at his dad quickly.

"Whoa, son, slow down!" Ned laughed at his panting son, "Now calm down and speak slowly."

Jojo nodded, "Dad, I think I'm in love with a girl I just met today and I don't know what to do about it!" He blushed after he said this, he didn't know why; he was alone with his dad.

Or so he thought…

In the McDodd girls' bedroom vent…

"Ladies! Listen to this! Jojo's talking to daddy! ALONE!" The small pink Who yelled at her ninety-five sisters.

"Oh, really?!?!?!"

"NO WAY?!?!"

"SHHH!"

"_Dad, I'm in love with a girl I just met and I don't know what to do!" _Jojo's voice traveled through the small vent perfectly.

"OH MY WHO!"

"For REAL?!?!"

"SHUT UP!"

Back with Ned and Jojo…

Ned smiled at his son's red face, "Well, Jojo…" He wasn't planning on having to talk to his son about this, at all. Jojo just didn't talk to people…

"Dad, I don't need to hear _that!_" He whispered, "I just—"

"No, son you might want to hear this, you'll need to know at some point." Ned eyed his son and wiggled his eyebrows.

"I _really _don't want to have a sex talk with the Mayor, Dad." Jojo laughed.

"Son, we don't have to talk about _that! _Let's just talk about—"

"How about we just watch scary action movies and consider that our talk?" Jojo cut of his dad.

Ned thought it over for a short moment. "That works, too." He shrugged, "What do ya want to watch, Jojo?"

Jojo ran off for a moment and returned with a large box, bigger than him, into the bedroom.

"These are the scariest movies I have; you can pick any of them!" Jojo set the box on the foot of the bed, and sat down next to his father.

"How about this," Ned began, "When your mom get's home and after we eat, she and the girls can do their thing and we can stay up and watch these."

"Okay," Jojo shrugged. "But we have to be able to pig out, dad." He wiggled his eyebrows.

"You got it," Ned gave his son a high-five.

At the Whodad rez…

"My God!" Mrs. Whodad, Laylia Mariwho Whodad, yelled as her husband walked in with a bloody Twyla in his hands. "What the hell happened?"

"She fell on her way to my office," The Chairman began, "She wanted to visit me, but she fell in the rain. She was skating."

Sally was just leaving after preparing dinner for the Whodad's.

"My goodness!" She gasped. "What in Whoville happened?"

"Oh, Sally," Laylia ran up to her friend, "Dear Twyla fell on her way to see her father! Oh. My my!" She sobbed. "Call the doctor!"

Sally did as she was told, "Dr. Howho will be here momentarily!" She yelled to them. "And I need to leave!" After she said her goodbye's she headed home to see her family.

_I don't think she fell…_

**BLA BLA BLA! Review people! REVIEW~!~!~!~!~~!!!!**

**Did you like!!??!?!**

**FUCK YOU CHAIRMAN! I HATE YOU!**

**LOVE YOU MORE THAN ANYTHING JOJO!!!!!!**


	4. Not funny At All

**I love you Jojo… disclaimer was in the first chapter thingy, I'm not gonna waist time and put in every fucking chapter, kay?**

When Twyla awoke, she was in her dark room alone. There was soft music playing, just like always. The window was opened, just like always. Her lime green lava lamp was on, right next to her on her bedside table, just like always. Only, this was different. She didn't remember ever going to bed, she didn't remember changing into her green and purple stripped pajamas, she didn't remember turning on her music, but she did remember the sharp pain in her face. And she knew how it got there.

_This is all wrong…_

She sighed and tried to hold in the tears that threatened to escape, but she couldn't. Why, oh, why had this happened? Finally something good happened in her life, and something terrible happens. She finally made a friend, she finally had a point, a reason to get up in the morning, but now…

_Wow… why am I so weak? Don't you dare cry over this, Twyla! _So many voices screamed at her, so many cries and pleas in her head.

_Quit being dramatic about it and just leave! You know you could get away! _

_But maybe it will stop, maybe he was just—_

_NO! You've known that one day he would snap!_

_No, I've known he was just going to get worse._

_That's the same thing! Just leave!_

_But I can't…_

_WHY?!_

_I—_

She couldn't finish her thoughts, she was crying to hard. All this and more… She couldn't handle this, and for some reason, she wanted Monday to come. She wanted to see Jojo…

**At the McDodds', 3:19am**

Jojo and Ned had fallen asleep at about midnight; Jojo was out first and Ned had turned off _Nightmare on Who's street _so they could both sleep. Sally had come home, they had eaten, and she told Ned that she'd tell him about everything in the morning. This made Ned worry a bit, what would make Sally not want to tell him about a simple job that she had just gotten?

But he tried not to think about it as he lay there, awake, listening to the sound of his son's slow breathing. Jojo didn't snore, but he made a soft whistling sound that made Ned chuckle a few times. He glanced at the clock that read 3:20am and sighed.

Jojo and Ned slept in his and Sally's bed; Sally slept with all the girls in the large living room, they were camping out.

The two boys had watched movies and eaten ice cream and popcorn, chugged sodas and had a burp-off. Normal guy stuff.

They had changed into their PJs, Jojo wearing a simple black shirt and his shorts, Ned his blue plaid pajamas. Once Jojo had fallen asleep, Ned had to stop watching the movies, he was afraid. Yup, the great Mayor afraid of a few movie monsters. Jojo would never let him forget that!

Ned sighed, he wanted to just get up and make breakfast for himself, but it was far too early. He told himself that if he hears even the smallest noise downstairs, that would be his excuse it get up. Yes it was silly, but he wanted to get the day started, he wanted to talk to Sally. But most importantly, he wanted to meet this 'Twyla' character. After Jojo and him had talked about it, they thought that Sunday would be go for a brunch like gathering. Plus they forgot it was Friday and Jojo would see her until Monday…

Oh well! It shouldn't be that hard to find her today, and then invite her for tomorrow! Everybody knew everybody in Whoville! Well, except for the fact that whoever's Twyla's parent are… they've kept her a secret. And they're not supposed to do that.

Being Mayor, Ned is required to know every Who down in Whoville; but the small fact that he hasn't heard of this one worries him. There really was no reason for his small fear, but only one thing in Whoville had ever gone wrong. He didn't want it to happen again. But what are the odds that one little Who girl could disturb the peace and tranquility that Whoville has acquired?

Ned sighed to himself again, thinking ab—

"Dad, I swear if you sigh one more time, I'm going to kill you." Jojo muttered as he turned from facing the wall to on his back, facing the ceiling.

Ned chuckled quietly, "Okay son," He got comfortable and then sighed in contentment.

"Dad," Jojo groaned.

"Sorry son,"

**Downstairs with the girls…**

_The odds that Twyla actually went to visit her father… and in this weather. It just doesn't fit! _Sally laid there next her daughters on the floor of their living room. All night they had watched chic-flicks and cried and eaten yummy sweet-treats and other forms of junk food. She sighed and laughed quietly.

"Mommy," One her daughters, Glinda, called to her mother quietly.

"Yes, honey?" Sally sat up to better see her daughter, who was on the other side of the room.

"I need to ask you something," Glinda was ten years old, and a bit of a gossip.

"What is it, honey? You can ask my anything," Sally set her head in her hands and leaned on her knees.

"Does Jojo have a girlfriend?"

"Yeah, does he?"

"He was talking about her last night!"

"But we weren't spying of course!"

"Yes we were!"

"Shut up, Holly!"

"Girls, girls!" Sally whispered loudly, "Shhh!" Everyone grew silent. "Better, now why would you want to know that?"

"Well, not that we were spying or anything," Glinda began, "But we thought that we heard something about Jojo being in _love._" She exasperated the last word.

"Oh, well, um," Sally really didn't know, "How about this, I'll talk to him later."

"But don't tell him that we want to know!" Holly said to loudly, everyone heard Ned's snoring from upstairs miss a beat, but then steadied.

"Of course," Sally blew a kiss to each girl, which took about twenty minutes, and they all lay back down and fell asleep.

**9:43am**

Ned was up, in the kitchen reading the _Who Time _paper and drinking coffee. He had gotten up at about seven and headed downstairs, even though the girls were still asleep; as was Jojo.

He was reading this morning's article covering the Christmas celebration coming up, Christmas was big in Whoville, as we all know. As the Mayor, Ned was required to make a speech about the years of past. He would speak after the Whoville choir—made up of mostly his daughters—sang their annual carols and cheers.

**WHOVILLE'S BIGGEST CELEBRATION EVER!**

As usual, the Whoville Christmas Bash will take place in town square Christmas eve.

Starting at four pm sharp, we will begin the usual games and festivities of the WCB.

Starting with the fudge eating co—

"Morning, Hun," Sally walked into the dim kitchen yawning, she moved so she was standing behind Ned and she kissed his head. "You got up early." She commented.

"Yeah," He chuckled slightly, "Couldn't stay asleep."

"Ahh," She sat down next to him, "So was your 'boys' night?'"

"Great," Ned turned his chair so he was facing his wife, "I got a lot out of the boy." He winked.

Sally giggled, "You wouldn't happen to know anything about a girlfriend of Jojo's would you?" She raised her eyebrows.

"Oh, and who told you of said girl?" Ned raised his eyebrows, grinning.

"Oh, no one," She replied coyly, twisting a strand of messy orange hair in between her fingers.

"Uh-huh," Ned scooted closer to his wife, "What would I have to do to get you to tell me?"

"Oh, let me think," Sally said as she leaned in for a kiss.

"Mommy?" A small pink Who, Kelly, walked in. The couple separated quickly.

"Yes, sweetie?" The mother replied, slightly embarrassed.

"When's breakfast? I'm really hungry," The small girl said.

"Me, too!"

"Me, three!"

"Me, fifteen!"

"Me, forty-two!"

And so on…

"Well," Ned spoke up as he walked into the living room where all his girls slept. "How 'bout you all go get dressed and come and sit down when you're all ready? Breakfast will be waiting!" All the girls ran up the stairs and into their room to get ready.

All their yell and laughs woke the no-longer-sleeping Jojo.

His eyes snapped open with a jolt as all his sisters ran by his parents' room loudly.

He groaned, "No," His whispered quietly to himself, "I don't wanna get up! It's Saturday for Who's sake!"

"COME ON, JOJO!" Yelled several of his sisters as they ran by, "WE WANT TO EAT! HURRY UP!"

Jojo didn't move, "Eat without me." He moaned.

"Fine,"

"Fine,"

"Have it your way,"

"We're _so _not saving you anything,"

"Hurry up, Holly!"

_Make it stop! _He yelled in his now pillow-covered head. He wanted to sleep in today. That's it…

"Hey, Jojo!" His father walked into the room and turned the lights on.

"Noooooooo," Jojo voice was muffled under the pillow.

"Oh, come on, son!" Ned shook the bed, making Jojo throw said pillow at his face. "Let's go eat!"

"Need sleep," Jojo rolled so he wasn't facing his dad, "Go away."

"You've got thirty seconds before a let your sisters come in a jump on you!" Ned yelled before leaving the room, and leaving the lights on.

That comment go Jojo's attention, _Oh no… _He tried to get up but…

All he saw was a giant wave of colors as every one of his 96 sisters jumped on to him.

"Ow," Was all Jojo managed to get out before he was consumed by the huge wall of bright Who's.

All the girls laughed as Jojo muffled sounds could be heard for underneath them. He got one hand free and one of the youngest, Headie, grabbed it softly.

"Big Bropher, Wojo!" She giggled. All the girls laughed as Jojo tried to get his hand free, and tried to get out.

"Okay, girls! I think that's enough," Ned walked in, chuckling. "Let him out."

All the girls 'Awe-ed,' and 'Oh, come on-ed' as they slowly got off their brother. Once Jojo was freed, he gasped for air and shot his sisters dirty looks, but when he saw the sweet eyes of little Headie, (Who was still holding his hand in her small one) he smiled and pulled her into his lap. She giggled and cooed.

"I gots a tooph!" She yelled in her tiny voice.

"It's a TH, _tooth." _Jojo said slowly, just like his mother had. That made Ned smile as all the girls, minus Headie, leave.

"Come on, son," Ned said, "Get dressed and let's eat!" He hated to break up the moment, but the girls…

He didn't want to have to deal with 96 hungry girls… Most of who were currently unstable at the moment if you know what I mean…

**With Twyla…**

As she sat weeping in the darkness, she reached over to her Whophone on the table beside her and decided to call someone… Anyone. But she really only knew one person… So Kevin it was. (Yeah, I know Kevin isn't the name for that YEAH! guy but I think it's funny! Get over it!)

He was speed dial #2, she was saving #1 for someone special. If that ever happened…

He answered on the second ring, "Twy? Is that you? You do know it's really early, right? I need my beauty sleep, Bra."

"Hi, Kevin," She whispered into the receiver, her voice shaking, "Can you come pick me up?" She constantly ran off with Kevin, they never went anywhere far, but it was just to escape the pressures of life. Mostly they'd go hang out on top of the old observatory and watch the clouds swirl at night.

"What's wrong, Twyla?" His voice became suddenly very serious, "What's wrong?"

"Meet me at my widow in five, 'kay?" Her voice was shaking too much for her to say anymore.

"Oka—" She hung up after his approval. She hopped out of her bed silent as the grave, not wishing to draw attention to herself. Her face ached, though there was a bandage over it, she could feel it bleed through.

_Oh God, oh God, oh God…! _

She ran over to her walk-in closet and turned on the black light. There was a full length mirror—way taller than her—she stepped slowly up to it, and gasped at what she saw.

The right side of her face was covered with a white bandage-like a wrap, it covered her eye, as well. She brought her hand up again to touch the damp cloth. She looked at her fingers; they now had a small bit of blood on them. The bandage was taped onto her face, and it was terribly uncomfortable. She felt more tears begin to fall.

_Why now…?_

She tried to pull herself together so she could get dressed. She got into her normal outfit; she even put on make-up… She knew it was pointless, but she didn't want to act any different.

She heard a small tap on her large bedroom window, and turned her head. Kevin was here.

She ran over the window, throwing on her boots as she did, and jumped from the opening. She didn't even have to think about it, she just jumped. She did this so often… it wasn't new at all.

She landed perfectly I the back of Kevin's Who pick-up truck. She climbed from the back into the shotgun seat with ease.

"Damn, Bra," Kevin began to drive away, he hadn't looked at her yet, "You've called me early before, but this is—Son of a Grinch!" He turned his head to look sarcastically at her, but lost all humor when he saw her face, "What the Hell happened?!"

She smiled a very dark smile, "I'll tell you when we get there," She said simply, whipping a small tear from her eye.

"No," He stopped the car in the middle of the barely lit road, "Tell me now." He said fiercely.

Twyla broke down into heavy tears that her eyes had no hope holding back. She covered her face—well what she could of it—and shook with the sobs that broke out of her. Kevin began the long drive to their destination, with his hand on her shaking shoulder.

They were headed to a small field outside of down, just past the old observatory. There was a big tree there that was hollowed out, and they had moved furniture inside, so they could hang out. And sometimes, at night, they could hear music play through the vally. They sat silence the whole way. Kevin didn't bother asking Twyla again… but when they reached the field, he helped her out on to the soft grass.

"Come on," He said kindly to the small Goth, "Let's go in." Once they entered the large, um, tree… house thingy… He set her down on the large black sofa in the center of the room.

"I'm sorry," Twyla said quietly, "I j-just—"

"Shhh," Kevin shushed her, "Just tell me what happened, Bra."

"He hit me, Kev," She said without missing a beat, "He hit me." She could feel Kevin fume with anger.

"What!?" He wasn't yelling, but he was talking around his clenched teeth, "He did _what?!" _He got louder then, but other than that he remained calm.

"I think he's up to something," She said quietly, "Something bad."

"No shiznit, Bra," Kevin stood and walked over to the small mini-fridge and pulled out two Whoot-Beers and handed one to Twyla. "On the house," He said, smiling, trying to lighten the mood.

"Thanks," She said, opening the can of her favorite soda. And she began to tell him everything that happened.

**JOJO!**

He yawned as he walked down the stairs and in the full kitchen. He found his seat, the table was set and as soon as he sat down the chairs began to rotate. He didn't pay attention, he was dozing off. His head fell limp against the back of the tall, orange chair. He was asleep… again.

How he was sleeping, with all those little voices… He's must be really tired…

"Daddy, daddy!" One of the girls, Blaire, yelled gleefully to her father. "Check this out; I got better than better than best on my Whostronamy test!"

"Ah, Whostronamy!" Ned spoke with enthusiasm, "Way to reach for the moon, sweetie!"

The chair rotated and as she passed by Sally, "That's still one of my girls!" Blaire laughed at her mother's complement with happiness.

"Daddy, Holly's been using my pencils again!"

"Well, Kelsey's been using mine!"

"Hey look, over there!" Ned switched their pencils, this worked every time!

They hugged tightly, and began to talk about how hot some guy was…

"All better!" Ned high-fived Sally, and she laughed.

"Tooph, it's wa TH!" Little Headie laughed as she repeated her mother's earlier words.

"Um, good, Headie!" Sally giggled at her daughter as she passed by in the chair.

"I got a Whophone! I got a Whophone!" She passed right on by…

When Jojo's chair passed by, it wasn't turned away like normal because of Jojo's current conscience state.

"Hey Jo—Oh," Ned noticed that his son was asleep and laughed. "Watch this, Sal." Ned leaned right next to Jojo's ear and whispered, "Hey look, it's the Goth you told me about! Twyla, was it?" Jojo's eyes popped open on their own accord.

"What?" He looked around franticly until his eyes landed on his father, he glared. "Not funny. At all."


	5. Nice To See You Too

**Wow, people actually reviewed… weird… I didn't think you'd like it! SWEET!!!! Okay, well… here we go again! I LOVE YOU JOJO! BTW, people, I know I have a hell of a lot of typos… sorry! I want pizza… yummy…**

"So you don't know what he was after?" Kevin looked at the small Goth with curious eyes, "You didn't hear what he and his bitchy friend were talking about?"

"Well," Twyla twiddled her thumbs, "I did see what was on the papers he was holding, but I don't know exactly why he wants them."

"What were they?" Kevin sounded anxious about this.

"The Rules of Impeachment," The Goth rose and walked over to stairs that lead to the top of the tree were the two would sit and listen to the music in the sky. "I think he's after the Mayor." She began to climb said stairs. "Come on, I wanna hear the music."

He followed, "Okay, but why would he—Oh that little bastard," Kevin slapped his palm to his forehead, "He wants to be Mayor, duh! And if I know one thing, it's that your dad would kill for that role." They reached the top, and sat down.

"No music yet, but he'll come," Twyla whispered.

"_He'll _some?" Kevin grinned at the Goth.

"Oh yeah, they musician is a guy. He could be a ghost for all I care; but he has to understand what I'm going through, not that you don't! It's just that it takes a very soulful creature to write certain music." She sighed.

"I get it, Bra," Kevin laughed, "I know I couldn't write stuff like that, but what if said spirit is a _she?" _

"It's not," Twyla shrugged, "I just know it's not." She sipped her soda slowly, staring at the clouds as they began to change from purple to pink.

"Ah-huh," Kevin tried to stiffen a snicker, "So what will you do when you meet said guy, hmm?" He fluttered his eyes at her.

She elbowed him, "Haha," The girl spoke with sarcasm, "I don't know, it's just that—" Twyla stopped short, she could hear the music. She smiled at Kevin, "There _he_ is."

**The McDodd Rez…**

"Ned, I need to talk to you," Sally reached for her husband's hand and lead him out into the living room, leaving their daughters and one son to eat.

"What is it," He had a pretty good idea, "What's wrong?"

"Nothing, nothing—it's just that, well…" Sally sighed, "I'mworkingforthechairmanandithinkthathe—"

"Um, honey," Ned chuckled, "Could you maybe talk a little slower?"

She sighed again, "Promise you won't interrupt me until I'm done?" Ned nodded, "My new job is working in the Whodad household as a maid from one to six, I know it's not the best gig, but they pay amazingly!" All the blood began to drain from Ned's face, "Let me finish! I'm not supposed to tell you this; but the Whodad's have a daughter! A daughter! I lovely young girl; about Jojo's age! They've hidden it from everyone! It's so strange… Why would he hide a daughter like th—" She stopped, "Oh my Who…"

"Sal?" Ned was suddenly very alert, "You okay?"

"He's hiding his daughter," Sally put a hand to her forehead, she suddenly felt wheezy.

"Sally, what are you talking about?! The Chairman family can't have a daughter, there's no record of it! Trust me, if Vonfrood (That's his name, right?) Whodad had a kid, I would know!" Ned put his hands on his wife's shoulders, "It was probably just a neighbor kid who needed her ball back from their yard…" He paused, "Then again, what Who would want to visit the Whodads?" He muttered.

"Ned! I know that this was their daughter! She's the splitting image of Laylia herself! Only this girl's not as up-tight!" Sally shrugged off Ned's hands, "If I could only remember her name! Oh, Grinch! I just can't remember! ARGH!"

"Hon, um, Honey?" Ned tried to calm down his wife, "Why are you freaking out?"

"Because I think that that creep Vonfrood is up to something bad! Very, very bad!" She was very near yelling, and Ned was about to respond when Holly walked in.

"Daddy, Jojo ran off to that old building again!"

**With JOJO!**

He had almost every instrument and invention going to the tune of _Beat It _by that Mike guy. Normally, he would play his own songs, but he wanted something he could just listen, dance, and sing to. Yeah, the song was old, and yeah, it was written by a dying crazy man… (Mr. J—you'll live forever in my world!) But the song had a great beat!

He danced slightly to the beat as he ran around the observatory turning on all sorts of equipment he had come up with. His head banged to the beat and his feet hit the floor to music's rhythm. Yes, he had so much fun up here alone, but sure, having some else would becool…okay…good…great…awesome…

…sigh…

He really needed some friends…

"God, Jojo," He laughed at himself, "You really need to work on your dramatic thoughts, this is getting really weird." Jojo glanced at the small clock on the wall.

"Only ten o'clock? Damn," He shook his head, "This is gonna be a long day…"

The song he was playing reached the chorus, and Jojo heard something in the distance… a voice singing along. A girl's voice… a very beautiful voice…

_Beat it!_

_Beat it!_

_No one likes to be defeated!_

_Showin' how funky and strong is your fight_

_It doesn't matter who's wrong or right_

_Just beat it!_

"Hello?" He was confused; there was no one around here… ever. Nobody ever cared to come around this part of town. "Hello?" The singing continued.

_They're out to get you, better leave while you can_

_Don't wanna be a boy, you wanna be a man_

_If ya wanna stay alive you better do what you can_

_So beat it just beat it!_

"Wow, um," Jojo didn't understand what was going on, "Hello? Anybody there?"

_Hmm…_ He thought about it before running up a tall flight of stairs that lead to the roof. Maybe he could see who it was from up there…

But what he saw the same as always: The town in the distance, the big Who tree, and Whoville Lake. No one ever visited Whoville Lake at this time of year; the water was far too cold. But on top of the mushroom shaped tree in the distance, Jojo saw two Who's there; it looked as if they were dancing, but he couldn't be sure. He was certain that one of them was the sweet voice that he was hearing. One of them was tall and had what looked like—what were those?—Spikes on their head. Weird… The other was small and thin, the figure reminded Jojo of Twyla…

Then again… everything reminds him of her.

"Weird…" He just headed back for the observatory, "Who would be up and out at this hour, anyways?"

**With Mr. and Mrs. Whodad…**

"This can go on, Von," Laylia spoke with urgency; "You and I both know that that young girl has no problem with speaking her mind! She could rat us out in a heartbeat! Do you realize what would happen if she did that?"

Vonfrood stood with his back facing his wife, "Of course I know that, you twit! It's just that you simply haven't thought this through!" He chuckled darkly, "Nobody knows about her! The only reason she's in public school is so _she _doesn't know that no one knows! If that little brat goes running off to some random Who, screaming about how her father hit her, people will laugh!" He turned to face Laylia, "Because the Whodad's do not have a daughter!"

"I see," The woman spoke with a bored tone, "But why don't we just get rid of the bitch? It would save time and effort if she was gone."

"I know, I know," The Chairman sighed, "But if we don't succeed, I don't want to be charged for murder, as well." He sat down on the couch with his wife, "But if we succeed, we can get rid of the girl."

Laylia sighed with frustration, "We did we have the child again?"

He shrugged, "Because an abortion would've drawn attention to us."

**With Ned and Sally…**

"That's okay, sweetie," Sally walked up to her daughter and picked her up, "Let's go play, hon."

"No!" She giggled, "We want to go to the mall!" At the word 'mall' every one of the girls in the other room grew quiet before yelling at top volume and rushing into the hallway.

"I wanna come!"

"Me, too"

"Me, three!"

"Me, four!"

"Me, five!"

"Me, six!

"Me, twenty-eight!"

"Me, forty-nine!"

"Okay," Sally chuckled nervously, setting Holly down. "Let's get ready to go! Girls, get your purses and let's head to Whoville Town-center!" The girls screamed with joy as they ran to their room.

"Do you think Jojo will want to come?" Sally asked her husband.

"I'll call," Ned walked into the kitchen and dialed Jojo's Whophone number. He answered on the third ring.

"Hello?" He said over his music.

"Hey, Jojo!" Ned said into the receiver, "Listen, your mother is taking the girls to the mall and she wants to know if you'd like to go. Or she could drop you off somewhere so you can chill and hang out, ya know?"

"Um, sure I'll be there in a minute." Jojo spoke quietly, now that the music was gone.

"See you then, son," Ned hung up, "He'll be here in a minute," He said to Sally, "I don't know if he w—"

Sally gave Ned a quick peck on the lips, "We'll finish our talk later, m'kay?"

"Okay," He smiled, "Have fun!"

"Well, aren't you coming?" She was a little disappointed.

"Oh no!" Ned laughed, "I have way to much work to do!" He pulled Sally into a deep kiss.

Jojo walked in and walked right back out when he saw his parents.

**Twyla and Kevin…**

"Aw," Twyla groaned, "It stopped! Damn, I was hoping he'd stay awhile." Her shoulders slumped over.

"It's okay, Bra," Kevin laughed, "It's not like he won't come back,"

"Speaking of coming back," The Goth turned to her friend, "I'm going to have to go home sooner or later."

"No way! Nuh-uh, no! You can't go back to them, Twy!"

"Why not?" _What a stupid question, _she thought to herself, "I mean, where else am I gonna go? And what if he comes after you and J—What if he comes after you?" She whispered.

"Who cares?"He said softly, putting his hands on her small shoulders, "As long as your cool, and hey! I can take care of myself, Bra."

"I know, I know. It's just…" Twyla sighed, "I don't want to fall into a fiery pit of the abyss! And what if h—"

"Hey, listen," Kevin shook the Goth's shoulders lightly, "Let's not talk about the 'What Ifs' and all that shiznit!" He laughed, "Let's do something fun!"

"Then the mall it is," And the two headed for the Town-Center.

**BLA BLA BLA!!!! Everyone is at the mall now, it's noon, and the McDodds are in the food court.**

"Mommy, I want a Cheeseburger!"

"Me, too!"

"Me, three!"

And so on…

"Okay, okay!" Sally laughed at the large group of girls in front of her, "Hey Mike," She greeted the man at the counter, "I'll have the usual, but Ned isn't here and Jojo ran off somewhere. Probably Flames music store (**Who remembers this place? Here's a hint; it's Jaclyn's fav store!) **by now, he loves the place." She laughed.

"Of course, Mrs. McDodd," The man, Mike, laughed with her. "The boy must be overly popular by now, huh?"

"Oh, well—" She hesitated, "I really don't know. He still doesn't talk much." The man handed her a tower of trays; about forty of them stacked on each other. Wow… "Um, could you help?"

"Sure," Mike hopped over the blue counter of "Whoville's Burger Co." and helped Sally over to the longest table in the mall. It's stretched all the way down through the food court. Sally wasn't worried about one of the girls getting lost; they used the buddy system.

"Thank you," The girls sat down to their meal.

**With Jojo in the Flames…**

Jojo was browsing through the electric Keyboards, he was thinking about purchasing one. He wasn't a real piano player, but he could learn.

He shrugged and began to walk out, deciding to head to _Who's N Nobles _book store to look for something good. He was feeling good, this was going to be a nice d—

"IT'S JOJO!" A shocked voice yelled from behind him. He turned his head to see a group of girls standing in shock behind him.

_Oh shiznit…_

He broke into a run, and of course, they chased him.

He sped through the mall as fast as he could, dodging Who's easily because he was so small. Jojo passed by the food court and saw his mother rise at the sight of him running, he waved her off as the fangirls came into view. She sat back down, shaking her head.

"JOJO! WAIT!"

"COME ON! QUIT RUNNING!"

He didn't listen, he just kept on runni—

**!!!!!!!!BAM!!!!!!!!**

Jojo ran into something, or someone, and fell forward onto said something.

Oh no… it was a someone.

A very familiar someone; a someone who let out a small "Ow," when she hit Jojo with a bump.

Twyla opened her purple eyes and stared into Jojo's brown one above her, and said eyes widened whe they saw who was under him.

"Oh, h-hey Jojo," She stuttered with a grin, "Nice to see you here."

Jojo just stared wide-eyed at the Goth under him. When she talked, her unique voice carried up to his face, bringing her sweet, sweet breath to his nose. He was going to have to talk to his dad now…

"H-hey, Twyla," He said back to her, "Nice to, um, see you too."

**I love awkward meetings…sigh…giggle…snort…HAHA! Hope you like! More 2morrow! REVIEW PEOPLE! REVIEW IF YOU LOVE JOJO!**


	6. You're kidding, right?

**Ahh… boy am I tired! But I love Jojo enough to be up this late writing about how much I hate that bastard Chairman…sigh… So here we go! Not many people reviewed last time, let's try harder, hmm?**

One of the first things Jojo noticed about the Goth beneath him was the big, white bandage that covered her face. He could see the smallest bit of blood behind it, but the bandage looked as if it had been changed recently. And that meant that it had to be a recent injury; that made him instantly curious.

"Um, Twy," A new voice said from above the two Who's, "Who's this?" Kevin stood grinning above Twyla and Jojo.

"Oh!" Jojo quickly got off of the Goth that was underneath him and helped her to her feet. "Hi, um, I'm Jojo." He held out his hand for the tall man to shake.

"Kevin," He said firmly, releasing the small boy's hand, "Do I know you from somewhere?"

Jojo looked at the man's blue hair, "I highly doubt it, I think I would remember you." He chuckled to himself.

"Oh yeah," Kevin chuckled with him, "Most people do; or they force themselves to forget."

Twyla laughed with the two boys before turning back to Jojo, "It seems like every time we see each other, we fall down. Is this is gonna be a regular thing, for my health's sake, I might have to avoid you." She giggled.

Jojo chuckled, even though the thought made him feel a little uneasy inside, "Yeah, I guess."

"So, how do you two know each other?" Kevin asked curiously.

"Oh, he's my partner at school," Twyla spoke, "I met him yesterday." She smiled at Jojo, he smiled back.

"Yeah," Jojo said, "We're partners for the invention project; the one that ends during the Christmas parties."

"Wait, wait, wait!" Kevin nearly yelled, "You're goin' to school now? You mean, you're goin' to Whoville High?"

"_Yes?" _It came out of Twyla's mouth sounding like a question. She was hesitant because of the urgency in Kevin's now stressed voice.

"Damn," Kevin placed his hand on his neck, "Do you not se—"

"Twyla! Dearie, where in Whoville have you been?" Laylia Whodad walked up to her daughter with a worried look on her face, "Good God, Sweetie we were so worried! When you weren't at breakfast we just about died!" She hugged her daughter tightly, Twyla looked urgently at Jojo and mouthed "Help me." He nodded.

"Um, hi," Jojo stuck his hand out for Mrs. Whodad to shake, "I'm Jojo, Twyla's partner for school." He tried his best to force out a kind smile, and it seemed to work.

"Pleasured, I'm sure." The woman smiled in return. "Is it your doing that my daughter was not home?"

"I—"

"No, mom, gosh." Twyla hopped out of her mother's hands, "I didn't think it would be a big deal if I left early to study with a friend from school, okay? Please don't blame him." She laughed.

"I see," Laylia said suspiciously, "but you need to come home this in—"

"Actually, ma'am," Jojo spoke up. "Twyla and I are supposed to be working on the inventions project. For the Christmas celebration?"

"Yeah," Twyla cut in, "That's why I left so early, we really want to win." She smiled sweetly, her bandage crumbling some, which hurt her cut…but she made no note of it.

"Oh, well," Laylia did not want to make a scene of it, "Fine, but be home by dinner. Good day, dear. Mr. Jojo." As she left she pulled out her phone and dialed as she walked away.

"Thank you so much," Twyla wiped sweat of her forehead, "I was a little worried there. Hey, where did Kevin go?" She looked around for her friend.

"Right here," He came out from his hiding place, "I couldn't let your mom see me. So what—"

"What do you mean, 'couldn't let her mother see you?'" Jojo asked curiously, "Not to be rude—"

"No, it's fine." Twyla cut in, "My mom and I don't exactly get along, so I kinda keep my friends a secret from her, ya know?" She laughed, "She's been like that ever since—actually I don't know what happened that day." She looked confused.

"What day?" Kevin and Jojo asked at the same time.

"Last year," The Goth shrugged, "During the Whosentenial. My dad went berserk and had me and my mom, like, take cover. Then my mom left me in the underground storage area to check on my dad. Neither of them came back for like the whole day. It was weird." She looked at the two boys staring at her with dropped jaws, "What?" Twyla asked hesitantly.

"You don't know what happened on May 16th?" Jojo asked in a dazed voice, "How could you not know?"

"Yeah, Bra," Kevin replied, frowning, "Everyone was there…Where did you say you were?" He raised an eyebrow.

"My dad sent me and my mom to the underground storage areas—why?" The Goth rocked back and forth on her heels.

"Why did he do that?" Jojo answered her question with one of his own.

"Well, he said th—"

"Hey, Jojo!" The Mayor walked up to his son, smiling hugely, "Hey, do you know where I can find your mother?" Ned reached Jojo and got onto one knee as to see him better, his eyes glanced in Twyla's direction and he smiled. "Hello there, and who might you be?" The question shocked Ned; he was supposed to know every Who in Whoville, why didn't here know this one?

"Dad, this is, um, Twyla." Jojo blushed slightly, "My partner for school."

"Hi," The young girl shook hands with the Mayor, "It's a pleasure to meet you." Now, just so you, Twyla was not aware that this was the Mayor. Nor did she know that Jojo was the son of said Mayor. But that was not about to come up.

"Ah, the pleasure is all mine, Twyla." Ned smiled, and turned back to his son. "So where's your mother, I need to check in with her about a few things."

"Um, I thought that they were all in the food court."Jojo looked uncomfortable; he glanced at Kevin who was pretending to read a magazine on a bench nearby. "But I think a few may have wandered off." He shrugged.

"Okay then," Ned rose to his feet, "Well, I'll just go look. It was nice to meet you Twyla." He leaned back down to whisper in Jojo's ear, "She's pretty cute son; nice work."

Jojo blushed as his father walked away.

"So," Jojo looked up as Kevin walked back over, "Why do you keep doing that?"

"Um," Kevin chuckled, "It's just that—"

"I'm not exactly allowed to have friends," Twyla cut in, "And h—"

"Wait," Jojo said quickly, "You can't have friends? Why?"

"Well," The Goth chuckled, "That's kinda a long story…" She trailed off.

"And we will finish that story somewhere your mother can't hear us." Kevin said, wearing a fake looking smile as he nodded his head slightly to the left. "Let's go."

**Mrs. Whodad**

"I'm telling you, Von," Laylia spoke urgently into her Whophone, "It was the Mayor's son! The smallest one, Jojo! He's Twyla's partner for school… Who only knows what she'll find out while being around that boy!"

"Well," The Chairman spoke from the other line, "We can't go and tell her not to be friends with the kid, she'll suspect something." He sighed, "Just watch them…Very carefully. You never know who could know about her. The only reason we put her into school is so she wouldn't think we were trying to hide her…Now I think that may have been a bad choice."

"No, no, no!" Laylia yelled, "At least she won't suspect anything! At least, I hope she won't…"

**The McDodds…**

"Sally! Hey," Ned walked up to his wife and daughters, "I was looking for you and I ran into Jojo and his, um," He lowered his voice, "Girlfriend."

"I KNEW IT! Did you hear that, Holly!?"

"YES! Ohmigawd, I would have never guessed!"

"Did you hear, Jenna?!"

"No, what?!"

And so on and so forth…

"And?" Sally said, rising to stand next to her husband. She smiled.

"She's, um, a keeper. I guess. But I've never seen her before, ever." The Mayor said to her, "It's just weird, not knowing someone, ya know? Maybe it's because I'm Mayor, it's my job." He chuckled.

"Well, honey," His wife said kindly, "You should relax, just have a seat and I'll get you something to eat. Then we can talk about this and whatever you came to tell me. Okay?" She walked away to get him some food, leaving him with the girls.

"DADDY! Is it true!? I wanna hear the deets!" One of his daughters ran up to him, tugging on his blue coat.

"Um, listen sweetie," Ned chuckled uncomfortably, "That's Jojo's business, not yours. You'll have to ask him, okay?"

"Well, you and mom seem to have no problem talking about Jojo's life." Another commented.

"Yeah, daddy! We're all a family here, right!?"

"Um, you need to ask Jojo about this, girls…" Ned tried to smile, "I'm sure he'd love to talk to all of you about this!" He lied through his teeth.

"You're kidding, right?" Sally said sarcastically as she sat down and passed the food to Ned.

**Yeah, there you go. I'm working on the ending right now… The finally, you could say. That's why I haven't updated in forever. SO SORRY!  
Peace, Love, Vampires, and WHO'S!!!!**

**~Lyllith**


	7. I Wanna Find Him

**So, yeah. Here we go again… I don't own any of this HHAW perfection, but I own Twyla and Laylia. **

**YOPP!**

"So, you've never gone to public school before? But I thought people weren't supposed to home-school anymore. The whole _Get Out There _movement that was passed a few years ago?" Jojo asked the Goth sitting next to him on the wall of the fountain in the Mall.

"The what?" Twyla turned to him, confused. "'_Get Out There?' _I've never heard of it." She shrugged.

"You don't know about that?" Jojo was shocked, "Do know about what happened last year?"

She shook her head, glancing at Kevin who was pretending to mind his own business, but he was really looking out and making sure Laylia doesn't show up. "Only what I've heard Kevin talk about. And, I know it's wrong, but I don't tell him much. I'm too afraid that he'll over react, ya know?" The small girl tried to force a smile, but all she got was a pained grimace. She brought her hand up to touch the white bandage the covered her face. "Ow," She said, almost silently.

"Over react? Why?" Jojo scooted a wee bit closer to her.

"Well," She let out a small laugh, "This is so weird. I can't bear to tell Kevin hardly any of this, but I have no problem at all talking to you." Twyla smiled at him, this time it was sincere.

Jojo stuttered a few times before he could say, with a blush, "Any of what?" He moved closer again, the two Who's were almost touching.

"Well, my dad, the Chairman, he—"

"Wait. WHAT?!" Jojo scooted away slightly taken back, "Your dad is the Chairman?"

"Yeah, why? Is that bad?" Twyla felt a twang of regret at the tone of Jojo's voice.

"Well, he is the guy that almost got everyone killed last year…" Jojo muttered, "But other than that, not really."

"What do you mean, '_almost got everyone killed?' _How?" Now she was the one scooting towards him, much to Jojo enjoyment. He really did like this girl…

"You really don't know, do you?" Jojo asked in astonishment, he couldn't think of ANY Who who hadn't know of last year's tragic Whosentenial, everyone had been there.

Well, _almost _everyone…

"No, I guess I don't!" The Goth said in a frustrated voice, "Tell me exactly what happened and why. Now, please."

"Um, I don't really know how to explain—"

"Please, Jojo." She said in the sweetest voice that Jojo had ever heard. He could say no, now that her voice was ringing in his head.

"Um, themayorfoundoutthatourworldisaspeckandsomeelephantnamedHortonsavedusfrombeingburned—"  
Breath, "—andboiledinoil!

"Um, try talking slower, Jojo." She laughed.

So he explained everything to her, and by the time he was done, she was staring into space…Lost…

"I don't get it," Twyla shook her head, "How could I not know about all of that?" She looked as if she were on the brink of tears.

"I don't know," Jojo let out an emotionless chuckle, "But I think it has something to do with your dad."

**Ned and Sally…**

"So, what are you saying, honey?" Sally asked her husband, "Are you afraid of this young girl, or something along those lines?"

"Nu—NO! Of course not. I just find it odd that I've never seen her before." He chuckled, "You'd think, living on a speck and all, that it wouldn't be that hard to know everyone."

"Listen, Ned, I think you're over reacting." She said as she took a sip of her soda, "So, you don't know one little Who, what's so wrong about that?"

"It's not wrong, hun, it's just that…" Ned sighed, "It's just odd."

**Jojo and Twyla…sittin' in a tree, K-I-S-S-I-N-G… lol, just kidding!**

"Well," Jojo said, hopping off of the fountain. "I have to go find my parents, wanna come?" He held his hand out for her to grab.

Twyla's hand was about to go into his when, out of the blue, came her mother.

"Twyla, dear, we need to go. Your father is home and wants to do a family lunch. Let's go." Laylia took her daughter's already-outstretched-hand and took it her own, dragging the Who along with her.

"Wait, mom—"

"No, no. We need to get home, darling."

Jojo watched as the two disappeared in the crowd of Who's.

"Hey, um, Jojo!" Kevin came running up behind him, "Where'd she go? I just looked away for a sec—"

"Her mom came and got her and said something about her dad wanting to have a family l—"

"WAIT! Her _dad _wants to talk to her?" Jojo nodded at the tall Who, "Oh, God! We gotta go!" Kevin grabbed Jojo's arm and began to run in the direction the Twyla had disappeared in.

"What? Why?" Jojo struggled to keep up with him.

Kevin stopped to look around. "Damn, they're long gone." He turned to Jojo with a truly frightened expression, "Because her dad hit her the other night. That's why she has the bandage." He pointed to his face, the side where Twyla's bandage was on her face.

Jojo had to think about that for a moment before gasping. "We gotta tell my dad!"

"What does your dad have to do with any of this?" Kevin wanted to know.

"My dad is the Mayor, Ned McDodd." Jojo said as he began to head for the direction of the food court. Kevin stopped him.

"Hold the Whophone, kid. You're _the _Jojo McDodd?" He raised an eyebrow.

"I wasn't aware that there was a _'the' _in front of my name, but yes." Jojo replied, confused.

"Dude! Every Who knows about you!"

"Twyla doesn't," Jojo muttered, yeah, it was kind of shallow. But the one girl that Jojo actually like had to be the one Who in Whoville who didn't know who he was.

"Wait, isn't that the reason she keeps stalking you?"

"No," He said, frustrated. "Can we go now?"

**Twyla and her creeper of a mom…**

Laylia dragged Twyla alongside her as she made their way to her yellow Whomoblie, Twyla made no effort to get free, she was afraid it would come back to her if she did.

"Your dad would like a word with you when he gets home from the office," The woman didn't look at her daughter as she spoke, "And I will make sure you are there when he returns."

To say that Twyla was afraid would've been a terrible understatement; she was terribly terrified in terrible ways. She didn't know what to do…

_What should I do?_

Twyla thought to herself as her mother opened the door to the car, _What should I do?! _She screamed in her head, watching as if in slow motion her mother opening the door.

_Run._

The voice in her head said simply.

_Run._

She couldn't, she couldn't just run… Where could she go? Jojo had said that they lived on a speck…

_Run._

"Run," She mouthed, staring at nothing.

"What was that, girl?" Laylia said in a rude voice.

"Run," Twyla spoke the smallest bit louder, "Run."

"What do you mean, 'run?'"

"I mean, RUN!" The Goth took off, running out of the parking lot and into the busy streets of Whoville. "RUN!" She yelled again, laughing. A strange high came to her as the wind blow passed, making her hair twirl around in different directions. Who's of all colors and shapes stared as she ran, she dodged several of them, slipping through the happy crowds with grace. The large boots on her feet made a soft 'CLINK!' when she popped her skates out. She gained more and more speed as she flew throughout the town. Her laughter seemed to echo in every Who ear around; it was the sound of freedom.

_But where are you running?_

A small voice in her said with a small chuckle.

_Probably the old observatory. I wanna find him…_

**I know! This is SOOOOOO short… but I wanted to start the next chapter BIG! So I cut it off here, sosososososoooooooooo sorry!!!!!! I hope you like! Peace out, ya'll! **

**~Lyllith**


End file.
